rescue_mefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rescue Me
thumb|300px Rescue Me ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die von 2004 bis 2011 produziert und ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Serie umfasst 7 Staffeln mit insegsamt 93 Episoden. Die Idee stammt von Denis Leary, der auch die Hauptrolle des Tommy Gavin übernahm, und Peter Tolan, der kurzzeitig in der 3. Staffel den Battalion Chief Pecher darstellt. In den USA lief die Serie bei FX Network. Die deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 5. Juni 2006 auf SF zwei. Der ORF begann ab 2. Januar 2008 mit der wöchentlichen Ausstrahlung der ersten Staffel. Ab 9. April 2008 erfolgte auf ORF 1 die deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel. Von Dezember 2008 bis Mai 2009 wurde die Serie mit der Ausstrahlung der zweiten und dritten Staffel auf ORF 1 fortgesetzt. Die deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung der vierten Staffel begann auf ORF 1 am 12. Mai 2009. In Deutschland lief die Serie auf dem Free-TV-Sender Sixx und auf dem Pay-TV-Sender TNT Serie, wo die Serie zwischen 2009 und 2012 vollständig ausgestrahlt wurde. Handlung Die Hauptcharaktere sind Feuerwehrleute des New York City Fire Department. Die Serie, die sich mit viel schwarzem Humor zwischen Drama und Comedy bewegt, fokussiert in erster Linie auf deren Privatleben, Sexualleben und oft wenig sympathischen Charakterzügen wie Chauvinismus, Homophobie und so weiter. Obwohl ihre persönlichen und auch psychischen Probleme teilweise durch die Anschläge vom 11. September 2001 und weitere Schicksalsschläge bedingt sind, handelt es sich um klassische Antihelden. Hauptcharakter ist der Feuerwehrmann Tommy Gavin (Denis Leary). Neben familiären Problemen kämpft er mit Alkoholismus, Medikamentensucht und Halluzinationen – insbesondere führt er oft lange Gespräche mit seinem Cousin Jimmy Keefe, der am 11. September 2001 ums Leben kam. Im Laufe der Serie hat er außerdem immer wieder Problem mit seiner Familie. 'Staffel Eins' : → Siehe Auch: Staffel Eins Episoden Neben den Nachwirkungen des 11. Septembers sind vor allem Tommy Gavins familiäre und Alkohol-Probleme Gegenstand der Serie. Auch wird er immer wieder von den Geistern von Brandopfern und toten Feuerwehrkollegen und vor allem regelmäßig von seinem Cousin Jimmy Keefe heimgesucht, der auch als Feuerwehrmann an "9/11" ums Leben kam. Seine Frau Janet lebt mit den gemeinsamen Kindern getrennt von ihm und plant, in einen anderen Bundesstaat zu ziehen, was er vergeblich zu verhindern sucht. Weiter beginnt er ein Verhältnis mit Sheila, der Witwe seines am 11. September 2001 getöteten Cousins Jimmy, was bei ihm Schuldgefühle und bedrohliche Halluzinationen auslöst. Der Kommandant der Wache, Chief Jerry Rilley, schlägt in einer Bar einen homosexuellen, ehemaligen Feuerwehrmann zusammen und muss mit dienstlichen Konsequenzen rechnen. Er selbst hat aber pikanterweise einen homosexuellen Sohn, der Feuerwehrmann in Boston ist. Franco Rivera erfährt, dass er eine Tochter mit einer Ex-Freundin hat; nach dem Tod der Mutter nimmt er das Kind zu sich, was zu Konflikten mit dem Jugendamt führt. Im Laufe der Serie kommt Billy Warren bei einem Einsatz ums Leben und wird durch Laura Miles ersetzt. Die Feuerwehrleute möchten keine Frau auf ihrer Wache haben und machen ihr das Leben schwer. Aber sie kommt trotzdem einigermaßen zurecht; mit der Zeit wird sie mehr anerkannt, zudem hat sie Affären mit einem Kollegen. Tommy Gavins psychischer Zustand verschlechtert sich zusehends. Bei einem Einsatz macht er einen Fehler, wodurch Franco verletzt wird. Tommy lässt sich daraufhin zu einer anderen Wache versetzen. 'Staffel Zwei' : → Siehe Auch: Staffel Zwei Episoden Tommy arbeitet auf einer Wache auf Staten Island, deren Alltag als langweilig und ereignislos geschildert wird. Auf seiner alten Wache wird er durch Sully ersetzt. Dieser ist zunächst ein vorbildlicher Feuerwehrmann und beliebter Kollege; als jedoch zufällig herauskommt, dass er eine Vorliebe für Transvestitismus hat, bekommt er Angst und verlässt die Wache, woraufhin Tommy zurückkehrt. Tommy und sein Bruder Johnny Gavin, der bei der Polizei arbeitet, finden heraus, dass sie einen unehelichen Bruder haben, der Priester ist. Die Frau von Chief Rilley leidet zunehmend an Alzheimer und muss in eine Pflegeeinrichtung gebracht werden, wofür er sich von seinem Schwager, der ihn verachtet, Geld leihen muss. Man erfährt, dass Rilleys Sohn, der als Feuerwehrmann in Boston arbeitet, homosexuell ist; Jerry Rilley ist nicht fähig, das zu akzeptieren, ein Versuch der Versöhnung scheitert, auch wenn es eine Annäherung gibt und Jerry es zumindest versucht, damit klarzukommen. Lieutenant Kenneth "Lou" Shea, ein relativ sensibler Feuerwehrmann, der seine Erfahrungen um den 11. September in Gedichten zu verarbeiten versucht, wird, als seine langjährige Ehe gescheitert ist, bald darauf von einer Trickbetrügerin, die ihm große Liebe vorgaukelt, um seine gesamten Ersparnisse gebracht. Sheila erleidet eine Fehlgeburt; Tommys Vater Michael Gavin kehrt aus einem Urlaub mit einer reichen asiatischen Ehefrau zurück, die bald darauf stirbt, ihm allerdings nur einen kleinen Teil ihres Vermögens hinterlässt. Laura Miles hat große Probleme in ihrer Beziehung mit ihrem Kollegen Franco und lässt sich schließlich hauptsächlich deshalb zu einer anderen Wache versetzen. Tommy gelingt es, Janet zur Rückkehr zu bewegen. Er schafft es sogar, von seiner Alkoholsucht loszukommen. Gemeinsam ziehen sie in eine neue Wohnung und versuchen einen Neuanfang. Dieser scheitert, als ihr Sohn Connor vor der Wohnung von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer getötet wird. Janet gibt Tommy die Schuld und verlässt ihn. Tommys Onkel Teddy erklärt sich bereit für Tommy Rache zu nehmen und erschießt den Unglücksfahrer. Tommy, der ihn zuerst unterstützt hat, versucht in letzter Minute vergeblich, die Tat zu verhindern, da ihm seit einiger Zeit sogar Jesus Christus und Maria Magdalena erscheinen und auf ihn einzuwirken versuchen und ihn Jesus von seinem Racheplan abbringen wollte. 'Staffel Drei' : → Siehe Auch: Staffel Drei Episoden Teddy sitzt für den Totschlag an dem Unglücksfahrer im Gefängnis. Janet beginnt eine Affäre mit Tommys Bruder Johnny. Tommy reagiert gewalttätig: er schlägt seinen Bruder zusammen und vergewaltigt Janet. Die entsprechende Szene sorgte beim Publikum für erhebliche Kontroversen; umstritten ist zum einen, ob es sich um eine Vergewaltigung handele, zum anderen, ob die Serie solches Verhalten billige oder gar glorifiziere. (siehe hierzu auch Tommy Gavin#Kontroverse) Tommys Bruder Johnny wird im Dienst erschossen. Es kommt zu einer Szene, in der Sheila Tommy betäubt und vergewaltigt. Tommy zieht mit Sheila zusammen. Sie versucht ihn zu bewegen, seinen Beruf aufzugeben, scheitert aber. Sie betäubt ihn erneut und setzt das gemeinsame Haus in Brand. Ob Tommy überlebt, bleibt am Ende der Staffel unklar. 'Staffel Vier' : → Siehe Auch: Staffel Vier Episoden Tommy und Sheila haben überlebt, weil sie aus dem Feuer gerettet wurden, sehen sich jetzt aber mit Brandstiftungs- und Versicherungsbetrugsklagen konfrontiert. Tommy wurde von einer Frau gerettet, die ihn jetzt näher kennenlernen will, er blockt ihre Annäherungsversuche jedoch immer wieder ab. Janet hat inzwischen das Baby zur Welt gebracht und aufgrund ihrer schwarzen Haare vermuten Tommy und Janet, dass es sich um Johnnys Sohn handelt. Tommy hat deswegen eine Krise und fantasiert zwischenzeitlich sogar davon, das Kind zu töten. Sheila bittet Tommy, ihm das Kind zu geben, wenn er es nicht wolle, und bietet ihm Geld dafür. Tommy geht darauf ein und übergibt das Kind an Sheila. Daraufhin beginnt ein Kampf um das Baby. Janet schickt ihre jüngste Tochter Katy unter einem Vorwand zu Sheila, die aber das Baby zurückentführt. Tommy besticht daraufhin seine Tochter Colleen, die von zuhause weggelaufen ist und bei ihrem Freund wohnt, ihm immer das Baby zu geben, wenn sie es hat, so dass er es in dieser Zeit zu Sheila bringen kann. Er gibt Colleen eine Kreditkarte, mit der Colleens Freund einen Ehering kauft. Als Tommy das herausfindet, stellt er Colleens Freund zur Rede, der ihm gesteht, den Ring für ein anderes Mädchen gekauft zu haben. Der Freund gesteht Colleen aber nicht die Wahrheit, sondern erzählt, er habe Angst vor Tommy, weswegen Colleen Tommy noch mehr hasst. Die Feuerwache bekommt einen neuen Anwärter und nennt ihn Black Shawn (Larenz Tate), da es bereits einen Sean in der Wache gibt. Lou und Franco haben ihn angeworben, weil er ein guter Basketballspieler ist und sie sich so erhoffen, beim feuerwehrinternen Wettbewerb besser abzuschneiden. Als Colleen Tommy in der Wache zur Rede stellen will, lernt sie Black Shawn kennen und die beiden kommen sich sofort näher. Am Staffelende sind die beiden bei einem gemeinsamen Picknick zu sehen. Teddy kommt durch die Unterstützung der "Mütter gegen Alkohol am Steuer" aus dem Gefängnis frei. Im Gefängnis hat er eine Frau geheiratet, die er gleich nach seiner Entlassung verlässt. Chief Jerry Rilley besteht den Fitnesstest zur Zulassung als Feuerwehrmann nicht und muss somit seinen aktiven Dienst beenden. Er nimmt einen Schreibtischjob in der Zentrale an und hilft von sich aus Tommy bei seinen Problemen wegen der Brandstiftung. Nach diesem Gefallen begeht Jerry in seinem Badezimmer Selbstmord. Die Staffel endet damit, dass Tommy und seine Freunde mit Tommy und seinem Vater auf dessen Wunsch hin auf ein Minor League Baseballspiel der Newark Bears gehen. Lou erklärt Sean Garrity dabei, dass das Leben sich im Baseball perfekt widerspiegelt. Das Leben bestehe genau wie Baseball aus einer Anreihung langwieriger Abschnitte, in denen nichts passiert und bei denen man sich langweile und deswegen irgendwann mal einschlafe, und wenn dann der Schläger den Ball trifft und man aufwacht, realisiere man, dass man das Wichtigste verpasst hat, weil man eingedöst ist. In der letzten Einstellung ist zu sehen, dass Tommys Vater nicht eingedöst, sondern während des Spiels verstorben ist. 'Staffel Fünf' : → Siehe Auch: Staffel Fünf Episoden Zu Beginn der fünften Staffel lernt Tommy Janets neuen Freund Dwight (Michael J. Fox) kennen, der im Rollstuhl sitzt. Dwight erzählt ihm von seinem Alkoholproblem und dass er zusätzlich Beruhigungs- und Aufputschmittel nimmt, Janet aber nichts davon weiß. Er erzählt ihm auch, dass Tommys Tochter Katy inzwischen ein Internat besucht und er sie deswegen nicht mehr sehen kann. Tommy vertauscht daraufhin Dwights Tabletten, so dass Janet die Wahrheit über Dwight erfährt, als sie diesen zugedröhnt auf dem Sofa vorfindet. Als Tommy und Janet Katy im Internat besuchen, kommen sie sich wieder näher. Janet bietet ihm daraufhin eine sexuelle Beziehung an. Sheilas Sohn Damien beschließt, wie sein Vater Jimmy Feuerwehrmann auf Tommys Wache zu werden. Sie bittet Mike, auf Damian aufzupassen, doch dieser nimmt Damian mit auf einen Einsatz, bei dem dieser in einem brennenden Haus eingeschlossen wird. Tommy rettet Damian und Sheila bittet ihn daraufhin, die Rolle seines Beschützers einzunehmen. Im Gegenzug bietet ihm auch Sheila eine sexuelle Beziehung an. Damian absolviert die Anwärterschule und fängt auf Tommys Wache an. Die Feuerwache bekommt Besuch von der französischen Journalistin Geneviéve (Karina Lombard), die ein Buch über den 11. September schreiben möchte und zu diesem Zweck Interviews führen will. Franco erzählt ihr, dass er Anhänger der Verschwörungstheorien ist. Lou erzählt ihr von seinem Emotionen und hegt direkt Gefühle für sie und erzählt ihr auch von seinen Gedichten. Tommy will zuerst nicht interviewt werden, taucht aber in den Geschichten seiner Kollegen sehr häufig auf, so dass Geneviéve ihn überzeugen will. Sie nimmt ihn daraufhin mit auf eine Kunstausstellung und verführt ihn anschließend, als er sie nach Hause bringt; Tommy will es aber langsam angehen. Es entbrennt daraufhin ein Wettstreit zwischen Lou und Tommy um die Journalistin. Tommy und Lou streiten sich und Tommy sagt Lou, dass er eine Frau wie Geneviéve nicht kriegen könne. Als Lou Geneviéve das erzählt, schläft sie mit ihm. Geneviéve gibt Lou und Tommy Videobänder vom 11. September, die sie sich anschauen sollen. Tommy entdeckt Jimmy auf den Bändern und erfährt so, dass Jimmy nicht im ersten, sondern im zweiten Turm starb. Silletti eröffnet mit dem Geld, das er von seiner Mutter geerbt hat, eine Bar, die er zusammen mit seinen Kollegen führen will. Sean erfährt, dass er einen Tumor in seiner Niere hat. Im Krankenhaus trifft er den ebenfalls an Krebs erkrankten Feuerwehrkollegen. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er seine Krebsbehandlung verschweigen und seine Behandlung selbst finanzieren muss, wenn er seinen Job behalten möchte. Da die Behandlung $24.000 kostet, stiehlt Garrity die Einnahmen aus der Bar. Er übersteht die Operation und kann seinen Dienst langsam wieder aufnehmen. Candy, die Prostituierte, die Lou in der zweiten Staffel betrogen hat, taucht wieder in der Feuerwache auf und bittet Lou um Verzeihung. Lou verzeiht ihr und zieht mit ihr zusammen. Er heiratet sie, findet aber heraus, dass sie einen falschen Namen hat und per Haftbefehl wegen Betruges gesucht wird. Er verprasst das Geld auf ihrem gemeinsamen Konto und stellt sie zur Rede. Franco kriegt wegen seiner Verschwörungstheorien Probleme mit seinen Kollegen, allen voran Mike. Auf einer Kundgebung wird er zusammen mit Verschwörungstheoretikern fotografiert. Als das Foto im Internet auftaucht, kommen auch Feuerwehrmänner von anderen Wachen und stellen Franco zur Rede. Colleen ist inzwischen mit Black Shawn zusammen. Dieser gesteht Tommy die Beziehung nach mehreren Anläufen. Tommy und Janet spielen vor, mit der Beziehung einverstanden zu sein, sind aber gegen die Beziehung, da Colleen und Shawn beschlossen haben, bis zur Ehe keinen Sex zu haben und Tommy und Janet gegen eine frühe Hochzeit ihrer Tochter sind. Sie versuchen deswegen Colleen und Shawn zu vorehelichem Sex zu überreden und erhoffen sich, dass die Beziehung deswegen kompliziert wird. Der Plan funktioniert zuerst, da Shawn schockiert über die sexuelle Erfahrung ist, die Colleen hat. Die beiden raufen sich aber wieder zusammen und Tommy akzeptiert Shawn als seinen Schwiegersohn. Während eines Feuers taucht eine Frau namens Kelly (Maura Tierney) auf, die in ein brennendes Gebäude rennt, um einen Metallkoffer zu retten. Sie flirtet zuerst mit Mike und Damian. Um zu verhindern, dass Damian eine Beziehung mit ihr anfängt, bietet Tommy sich ihr an. Er will herausfinden, was in dem Koffer ist, und trifft sich mit Kelly. Er erzählt vom Tod seines Sohnes und fängt eine lose Beziehung mit ihr an. In einem Streit zwingt er sie, ihm den Inhalt des Koffers zu zeigen, und erfährt so, dass Kelly ebenfalls ein Kind – ihre vier Monate alte Tochter – verloren hat. Als Tommy dies Lou erzählt, hört Damian heimlich mit und erzählt Sheila davon. Als diese Kelly konfrontiert, will die nichts mehr mit Tommy zu tun haben, weil er ihr Geheimnis weitererzählt hat. Tommy wird bei den Anonymen Alkoholikern Sponsor von Derek, der ihn daraufhin ständig anruft. Er fängt aber während der Staffel wieder an zu trinken und überredet beim familieninternen AA-Treffen die anderen, auch wieder zu trinken. In der Bar von Mike betrinken sie sich regelmäßig. Eines Abends fährt Ellie (Patti D’Arbanville) betrunken nach Hause, um ihren Hund abzuholen, und verunglückt bei einem Unfall. Onkel Teddy gibt Tommy die Schuld daran und konfrontiert ihn vor allen in der Bar. Er schießt Tommy zweimal in die Schulter und lässt ihn am Boden liegen, damit er verblutet, während ihm seine Freunde dabei zusehen müssen. Er droht jeden anderen zu erschießen, der die Bar verlassen will. 'Staffel Sechs' : → Siehe Auch: Staffel Sechs Episoden folgt 'Staffel Sieben' : → Siehe Auch: Staffel Sieben Episoden folgt Besetzung und Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entstand durch die Synchronfirma Scalamedia GmbH in München. Dialogregie führten Christian Weygand und Detlef Klein, nach Dialogbüchern von Katharina Blum, Solveigh Duda, Heiko Feld und Stefan Sidak. Hauptbesetzung Wiederkehrende Nebenbesetzung Episodenliste → Hauptartikel: Rescue Me/Episodenliste Auszeichnungen * 2005 − Satellite Awards − Bestes Ensemble im Fernsehen * 2005 − Visionary Award (der Producers Guild of America) − Jim Serpico * 2007 − Gracie Allen Award - Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series − Marisa Tomei (Angie Gavin) Trivia * Aufgrund eines Autorenstreiks kam 2008 keine neue Staffel heraus, stattdessen wurden 13 Mini-Episoden (5-8 Minuten) veröffentlicht. 2009 kam dafür eine lange 5. Staffel mit 22 Episoden heraus. IMDB: Rescue Me FAQs: Why was there no season 5 in 2008? abgerufen am 15. August 2019 (englisch) * Während der Staffeln kann man die Charaktere über einen Feuerwehrmann namens Paddy Brown und die verschiedenen Dinge sprechen hören, die er getan hat. Paddy Brown war ein Feuerwehrmann, der am 11. September 2001 sein Leben gab. * Jack McGee (Chief Jerry Reilly) war FDNY-Feuerwehrmann in der Bronx bevor er Schauspieler wurde. * Die Serie war zum Teil von realen Ereignissen inspiriert. Denis Leary hatte, wie sein Charakter, einen Cousin, der während der Arbeit als Feuerwehrmann starb. Er wurde 1999 bei einem Brand in Worcester, Massachusetts, getötet. * Während der Serie trägt Tommy hin und wieder ein T-Shirt der "Leary Firefighters Foundation". Die Leary Firefighters Foundation ist eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation, die von Denis Leary als Reaktion auf das Feuer von 1999 in Learys Heimatstadt Worcester, Massachusetts, gegründet wurde, bei dem sechs Feuerwehrleute getötet wurden, darunter auch Learys Cousin. Das LFF stellt Finanzmittel und Ausrüstung für Feuerwehren in den Vereinigten Staaten zur Verfügung. * Viele der Statisten waren pensionierte oder aktive FDNY-Feuerwehrleute, die an ihren freien Tagen an der Serie arbeiteten. * Laut Denis Leary ist auf Tommys Helm neben all seinen Ersatzwerkzeugen ein Miniaturspielzeug von Diego, dem Säbelzahntiger aus dem Ice Age-Film-Franchise, befestigt. Leary ist Diegos englische Originalsstimme. * Denis Leary (Tommy Gavin), Adam Ferrara (William Nelson), Diane Farr (Laura Miles) und Lenny Clarke (Teddy Gavin) waren zuvor gemeinsam als NYPD-Detektive in der Serie The Job (2001) zu sehen, die ebenfalls von Leary und Peter Tolan entwickelt und produziert wurde. * Adam Ferrara, ein guter Freund von Denis Leary, der mit ihm in The Job (2001) mitwirkte, wurde schon früh für eine Rolle in der Serie angesprochen. Aufgrund anderer Verpflichtungen konnte er sich zunächst nicht festlegen, spielte aber später eine große Rolle als Chief "Needles" Nelson. * Lenny Clarke wurde ursprünglich die Rolle von Chief Reilly angeboten, lehnte diese jedoch aufgrund seines Engagements für It's All Relative (2003) ab und übernahm die Rolle von Gavins Onkel Teddy, nachdem die Serie eingestellt worden war. * Mike Silletti (Michael Lombardi) wurde nach dem Co-Produzenten Tom Sellitti benannt. * Das Lied, das das Finale der ersten Staffel beendet, heißt "Fell On Bad Days" von Rubyhorse. * Die meisten Brandbekämpfungsszenen in den ersten beiden Staffeln folgen den NFPA-Richtlinien (z. B. Kriechen auf dem Boden bei Such- und Rettungsoperationen unter Verwendung der Wand als Richtlinie auf der rechten Seite). Ab Staffel 3 wurden die Szenen, in denen es um die Brandbekämpfung ging, jedoch dramatischer und weniger realistisch (d. h. von einem Seil über 10 Stockwerke baumeln, um Zugang durch ein Fenster zu erhalten). 'Fehler' * In Staffel 1 fragt Tommys Frau Janet seinen Bruder Johnny, wie es Jenny und den Kindern geht. Aber in Staffel 3, als seine damalige Ex-Frau auftaucht, heißt sie "Angie". * Jeder Geist, mit dem Tommy während der gesamten Serie spricht, ist so, wie er war, als er starb, mit Ausnahme seines Sohnes Connor, der als kleiner Junge starb, der aber im Jenseits als ein junger Erwachsener auftaucht. * In Staffel 2, in der Tommy in einem Feuerwehrhaus auf Staten Island arbeiten soll, lautet die Engine-Nummer 3xx. Feuerwehrhäuser auf Staten Island haben allerdings eine 1xx-Nummer. 3xx würde sich in Queens befinden. * Während Sheila und Tommy in der Episode DNA der ersten Staffel beim Abendessen waren, füllt sich Sheilas Weinglas sofort, nachdem sie es nur Sekunden zuvor vollständig geleert hat. 'Alter der Charaktere' * In Staffel 1 gibt Tommys Vater an, dass er 72 Jahre alt ist und auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Aber in Staffel 3 wird er auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier 83 Jahre alt. * Gegen Ende der dritten Staffel, als Tommy mit Johnnys Mörder konfrontiert wird, erwähnt er, dass Johnny 41 Jahre alt war. Johnny wird später Tommys kleiner Bruder genannt. Da Tommy und Janet sich jedoch in der Highschool kennengelernt haben und Janet mit 17 schwanger mit Colleen wurde, die in Staffel 4 18 Jahre alt ist, würden Tommy und Janet beide Mitte 30 sein. ** In der Episode Jerry in der 4. Staffel wird allerdings Tommys Personalakte gezeigt mit dem Geburtsdatum 19. Dezember 1960. ** Zudem gibt Janet in der 6. Staffel an 45 Jahre alt zu sein und Colleen 21 Jahre. Damit hätte sie Colleen im Alter von 24 Jahren bekommen, was mit den vorherigen Aussagen nicht übereinstimmt. * In der Episode Frauenpower der 7. Staffel sagt die Frauenärztin das Janet ein 2-Jähriges Kind hätte, allerdings müsste Wyatt, der zwischen Staffel 3 und 4 geboren wurde, bereits 4 Jahre alt sein. Einzelnachweise Quellen * https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rescue_Me&stable=0&redirect=no abgerufen am 10. August 2019 * https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0381798/?ref_=ttfc_fc_tt abgerufen am 10. August 2019 (englisch) Kategorie:Inhalt